Lost Forever
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Something happens to Rinoa and the world is affected because of one mans actions.
1. Chapter 1

Rinoa closed her eyes quickly in fear of the pain. She cried out as she was struck again. She heard a blade unfold, seconds were like minutes. Rinoa watched herself be buried in pain. An hour later it was over.  
  
Squall walked in his dorm, Rinoa always was there before him. Surprising him with lil things. This morning he had left her his own surprise. His room was clean, unlike normal. And he had left a small box with the Lady Griever ring that Zell had made. A note was on top of the box. He had asked he to marry him.  
  
Squall had hoped that when he came home Rinoa would be there to say yes. But inside was a nightmare. That no one would ever wish to be true. Behind the Mozart and the broken room on top of his bed laid a bloody figure. Squall heart stopped for a second. It couldn't be his lovely angel! But. Oh Hyne it couldn't!!!  
  
He ran over to his bed and picked her up. He whispered to her begging for her to wake up! But nothing he said even made he move. Squall was too panicked to even tell if her heart was beating. So much blood.  
  
The door shut. Squall looked up and saw what he wished not to see. A man stood there his hands and pants bloody. He stuck a finger in his mouth and smiled. "Mmm. She's sweeter than she looks." Squall stood up and he reached for his gunblade but his stomach lurched. She was HIS sorceress. He was HER knight. She his princes, his everything, he was her sworn protector, her truest love. His body threw him back and changed dramatically. His grief was to be stopped with this mans death. Minutes, Squall hoped, felt like hours to this man, and those few hours felt like days, and those days felt like forever, never ending pain.  
  
The crew had knew Squall had proposed to her and come by to wish them luck. They heard the man inside Squall's Dorm's last cry out. All of them burst in, shocked by what they saw. Squall changed back and grabbed Rin in his arms and collapsed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later thanks to the doctors Rinoa's Condition was pronounced stable. Squall was very grateful for all that was being done but he felt there had to be more they could do for her.  
  
At first Dr. Kdowski said she would probably die from the blood loss and her wounds. Everyone came to the princess' aid. Squall was amazed at first he thought they were all people from Balamb Garden but then some 13 year old trabian cadet came up to hem and told him how sorry she was and how she was friends with selphie, a friend or selphies is a friend of hers. She said that selphie told her that once when her little brothers best friend had almost dies then selphie stayed with him in the hospital and donated blood and when he got better selphie would sit there and read stories to him and play games with him til the girl's little brother could.  
  
Squall was surprised that there were people like that alive. He wouldnt leave Rinoas side. Zell and Irvine made him eat. Cid ordered him to sleep after the third day. Squall looked up at the clock, 3:50pm. "Rin sweetie its been 7 days since you haven't opened your eyes. Please wake up. I love you, I need you. I want you to be my wife, I wish you could of bared our children but the doctors say even though your getting better, who ever." Squall took her hand. The lady griever ring was found in his room the other day. Squall could still tell the blood had stained it too. "Darling whoever. Whoever raped you and hurt you as they did, he paid. I made him bleed as you have. Except he wasn't as lucky as you." The hand in his tightened. He looked up and her chocolate eyes were teary just as his were. She tried her best to smile but began to cry. Squall got in the small hospital bed with her and held her. 


	3. Chapter 3

With time Rinoa got better and was almost the same person as she was before. Squall rarely left herside and they were married 2 years after the incedent. The day of the wedding Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis sat down the cute couple. The four were concerned about the two of them each for different reasons.  
  
"Squall i cant take hidding this anymore. The day that was supposed to be happy, but changed horribly. When we found you, it wasnt only the day that had changed." Quistis relieved herself partially of the information.  
  
Irvine looked down, "...Squall you...You looked like that Griever beast that was imprinted on my, our minds so long ago."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rinoa asked. Squall knew exactly. At the time he had wanted it but now it was just a shameful happening. Zell looked at Squall who was hanging his head.  
  
"You do remeber don't you?" Zell asked.  
  
"Hyne... Yes I couldnt control it. I was destroyed on the inside. I thought she had died. Then when i was brought back to thinking that every second i wasted on not caring for Rinny would be a second i would never see her again."  
  
Everyone was silent then Rinoa spoke up. "So does this mean Squall is Griever, the sorceress' ultimate Gf?"  
  
"Possibly." Selphie said silently then hugged Rin. But Rin pushed away.  
  
"No! He cant be! Time wouldnt permit that same beings to meet each other like that!"  
  
"It was time compression, it didnt matter."  
  
Squall stood up and was about to walk out of the room but Rinoa jumped up and cried into his arms. "Sweet angel I'm so sorry." Squall almost cried his words.  
  
"Squall, Rinoa... We didnt tell anyone about it cause we were afraid for you two. But..." Quistis stopped and looked away. Zell held Quistis, they had just started going out a few months before this.  
  
"We had to tell Cid and Edea." Selphie admitted.  
  
"...Am i going to have to leave?"  
  
"No way! Edea thinks it would be a good though if you learned how to control it. Cid and her have a present for the two of you in fact." Selphie smiled some.  
  
"Umm... How bout you two talk about this some before you say i do." Irvine got up. " Take as long as ya'll need we'll just tell everyone ya'll aren't ready yet, and will be there in a lil bit."  
  
"Thank you Irvine, thank you all of you for the secrecy." Squall spoke up.  
  
"Of course, what are friends for?!" Zell smiled. The four left Rinoa and Squall. Rinoa sat down and Squall sat next to her then layed his head back into her lap as she brushed her hands through his hair.  
  
"Squall you know i love you."  
  
"And that i love you too, my angel."  
  
"...What if my wings weren't always white?"  
  
"Then I'll take the black away and wear it myself."  
  
"But i dont want you to do that!"  
  
"Rinny nothing can stop me from loving you."  
  
Not even an hour later, Rinoa was being escorted down the isle by Laguna. The general caraway, Rinoa wouldnt go near. He told Rinoa Squall was a useless nobody. Squall gave him a black eye and then had to hold Rinoa back. Life was good... 


	4. Chapter 4

Years flew by, Cid and Edea's present was the orphanage, the island the orphanage was on. Rinoa couldnt have children of her own so it was fine to have orphans who wanted someone to love them. Squall never could get himself to get Griever back. He pretended to try but if he had really wanted he could of controlled it enough to summon him but once Griever was in control he couldnt do any thing. Zell and Quistis married a month after Selphie and Irvines. Which was about a year after Squall and Rinoa's.  
  
Zell and Quistis stayed in Balamb, but not the garden. They had a baby boy a week after the marriage. Selphie and Irvine were in Galbadia for awhile after they had married. But when Irvine found out his little girl would be having a little one he went to Winhill and bought a cottage in town. A few year later they had twins. All had been girls and Irvine truely was the ladies man but of course to only his 4 angels.  
  
On Rinoa's 35th Birthday she received almost a gift. She hadnt aged much at all neither had Squall. Rinoa found out she was pregnant. The doctors comfirmed the miracle. Squall was the proudest most happy soon to be father but... The night the baby was ready to come out, Rinoa went unconsious, the doctors were afraid to do much. The baby never came. Once again Rinoa barely survived. The other children were feeling Rinoa's Pain. The youngest was 10 and the oldest only 15. The 10 young ones were magically harmed in the end. Squall was going out of his mind. Rinoa was depressed beyond limits of turning back. Her sorceress powers were beginning to flare. All she could think of in her lonely times was, Damn the See Ds who couldnt protect the Garden from intruders. 


End file.
